Knight Rider: Knight of Vengeance Part 2
by SGold93
Summary: Part 2 of my fanfiction. Still unsure of how many parts it will be. Stay tuned!


Knight Rider: Knight of Vengeance Part II

Disclaimer: I am only writing this for fun. This has no affiliation with the NBC show of the same name. This is a two part series based on what the fans wanted to see but never got. I hope, at least, in my own way, I'm fulfilling that dream.

-David Hasselhoff's voice- "Last time on _Knight Rider"._ We see clips from the previous episode. Then the opening credits start-

-Scene starts as we zoom over the mansion where GARTHE, ADRIANNE, ELIZABETH, AND KARR live. Scene then cuts to the living room where all 3 of our human characters are sitting. ELIZABETH is speaking.-

ELIZABETH: I'm so glad we could spend this quality time with each other.

ADRIANNE: I'm sure you do Elizabeth.

GARTHE: Don't take that tone with my mother.

ADRIANNE: There was no tone. And you are not my father Garthe!

GARTHE: You are lucky my mother is here.

ELIZABETH: I've meant to ask you Adrianne. Why are you so attracted Michael Knight when a better version of him is right here in this room?

GARTHE: I appreciate your help mother but I don't need it at the moment.

ELIZABETH: I just want to get to know the woman my son has been living with.

ADRIANNE: My attraction to Michael Knight is none of your concern. –turns to GARTHE- So this is where you get it from?

GARTHE: Get WHAT from?

ADRIANNE: You know exactly what I mean Garthe. You always question my motives when Michael Knight is concerned. As I have told you before, it is none of your business.

ELIZABETH: Garthe has every right to question your motives where Michael Knight is concerned. You are only with him because he looks like Michael. You think since you can never have Michael Knight that my son is the closest thing you can get.

ADRIANNE: How dare you! If it weren't for me, your son would still be locked away in prison and his precious Goliath would still be in the desert!

GARTHE: Enough of that Adrianne! That was three years ago! What have you done for me recently?

ELIZABETH: Precisely.

-ELIZABETH starts rubbing her chest-

GARTHE: Are you okay mother?

ELIZABETH: I'll be fine once I've had a glass of water.

-GARTHE beckons the butler to get ELIZABETH a glass of water-

ADRIANNE: Are you sure you're okay Elizabeth?

ELIZABETH: I'll be okay dear. Thank you.

-just then the phone rings, GARTHE picks up-

GARTHE: Hello? Yes she is here.

-GARTHE hands the phone to ELIZABETH-

GARTHE: Mother it's for you.

-ELIZABETH takes the phone.-

ELIZABETH: Hello. Yes this is she. You are here. That's wonderful. We'll be right there. Ta ta.

-ELIZABETH hangs up the phone. GARTHE looks confused.-

GARTHE: Who was that mother?

ELIZABETH: A surprise!

GARTHE: I've had enough of surprises.

ELIZABETH: You'll love this one… trust me.

-The doorbell rings. A butler answers the door. Footsteps are heard as they enter the living room. In walks JENNIFER KNIGHT. She looks surprised to see her older brother alive. GARTHE looks surprised as well. It has been a long time since he has seen his sister.-

GARTHE: Hello Jennifer

JENNIFER: Hello Garthe. How have you been?

GARTHE: I've been well. And you?

JENNIFER: Been well.

-ELIZABETH tries to break the awkward tension-

ELIZABETH: Jen darling, come and have a seat and tells us what you have been up to.

-As JENNIFER is introduced to ADRIANNE and talks about what she is doing presently, GARTHE has a flashback. It is set in a hospital room. A lavish looking room. We see ELIZABETH KNIGHT on a bed holding a baby. We then see WILTON, carrying a three year old GARTHE KNIGHT in his arms.

ELIZABETH: Garthe… I would like you to meet your new baby sister.

-Garthe is brought to the bed and he looks at baby JENNIFER. GARTHE gives her a gentle kiss on the head.-

GARTHE: I will always love and protect you.

-Flashback ends as GARTHE gives a big sigh, he turns around to look at his sister, he smiles and sits.-

-We then cut to the Foundation as MICHAEL, BONNIE, RC3, APRIL, and DEVON are talking in the office.-

MICHAEL: I know what I'm talking about and we have to prepare KITT.

DEVON: It's out of the question Michael. KITT is simply not ready for a confrontation with KARR. And neither are you with Garthe.

MICHAEL: Devon. We're going have to face him one way or another.

APRIL: Michael's right Devon. We have to prepare for anything. We should get KITT ready, in case he needs to do battle.

DEVON: Alright. But I don't want you or KITT becoming causalities.

RC3: Not for nothin' but I kind of feel for Garthe.

-DEVON and MICHAEL look over at RC3 in both shock and confusion-

RC3: Here me out. When my baby brother was born he got all the attention. People came over JUST to see him. I was five then. I got jealous, so I threw some temper tantrums here and there. Point is… Do you really blame Garthe for how he is? I'm no psychiatrist but I think Garthe's actions are a cry for help.

MICHAEL: Oh yeah… Like drugging Devon, almost killing me, and kidnapping those I care about is a cry for help?

RC3: Think of it this way. What if your father locked you in a prison on a different continent, leaving you for dead and gave some random guy your face. And this random guy is the son your father always wanted but never got. How would you feel?

-Camera looks at Michael. He gives RC3 a look that leads the audience to believe that RC may have a point. Camera pans over to Devon to looks down at his desk. Everyone leaves. BONNIE and APRIL get KITT ready-

-We cut to the garage as GARTHE and KARR are having a conversation-

GARTHE: I'm glad that I have met you KARR. It is a comfort to know that we have a mutual understanding for one another.

KARR: I agree. I look forward to when we finally annihilate the inferior production line models.

GARTHE: But I wonder. When we finally accomplish our plan… what will be next?

KARR: A vacation perhaps?

-Garthe chuckles-

GARTHE: I have spent years away from this country and its inhabitants. I'd like to travel around and see what I have missed.

KARR: May I join you on this venture?

GARTHE: Of course my friend.

TECHICIAN: Mr. Knight, the upgraded lazar is ready for instillation.

GARTHE: Very good. Proceed.

-The technicians are getting KARR ready for the confrontation that will ensue-

GARTHE: Revenge will be ours soon enough.

-Just then JENNIFER KNIGHT walks in the garage-

JENNIFER: Not unless I have anything to say about it

GARTHE: Little sister of mine, don't interfere with things you have no understanding of.

JENNIFER: Now Garthe. I'm not here to argue. I'm here to talk.

-GARTHE gestures to JENNIFER to have a seat. GARTHE leans on a table. He folds his arms-

GARTHE: I'm listening.

JENNIFER: You have spent years on this revenge you hoped to accomplish. But have you given any thought of what will make you happy in the long run?

GARTHE: This revenge will keep me happy in the long run!

JENNIFER: You're hurt and you're angry. I understand that. But destroying the Foundation will only be temporary happiness. You think your life will have meaning when this is all over but it won't. You'll be left with an empty space in your heart.

GARTHE: Father never replaced you! Father never abandoned you! At least father loved you!

JENNIFER: Father loved you too if you only saw it.

GARTHE: Throwing me in an African prison for years, thinking me dead, and leaving everything to Michael Knight is love?

JENNIFER: I guess he… I don't know… but I never stopped loving you Garthe.

GARTHE: And I you little sister.

-GARTHE and JENNIFER stand up. They embrace one another.-

-We then cut to the Semi truck. APRIL and BONNIE are working on KITT. MICHAEL is sitting on one of the chairs. He is still thinking about what RC3 has said. He genuinely feels bad for GARTHE and wants to talk to him. But he knows GARTHE isn't the type to just listen.-

-Bonnie walks over to him-

BONNIE: Michael?

MICHAEL: huh?

BONNIE: You okay?

MICHAEL: Yeah… I'm just thinking about what RC said. Wilton had a lot of secrets. Even Devon kept them from me.

BONNIE: Maybe there was a reason. Garthe is a criminal. He made the wrong choices… and yet… I can't help feel sorry for the guy.

APRIL: You won't be feeling that way anymore when he starts shooting lazars at you.

MICHAEL: True… speaking of, are you guys almost done?

BONNIE: Almost. Just need to make a few more adjustments and you'll both be set.

-Scene cuts to Devon and RC3 in the attic. RC3 pulls out a box that says "Wilton Knight Tapes"-

RC3: Mista Miles… What are these?

DEVON: After Wilton found out he was dying, he made a few recorded messages he put on cassette tapes. He told me to hold on to them and when the time is right, bring them out and hand them to whomever he made a message for.

-RC3 opens the box-

RC3: One for Michael, one for the ex… hey look! Boss! He made one for you!

-DEVON gives a slight smile-

RC3: And… uh… here's one for Garthe.

DEVON: Wilton always felt guilty about not being there for his children. I guess this was his way of apologizing.

RC3: Hopefully he might have some closure with this.

-DEVON and RC3 here voices down below. MICHAEL, BONNIE, and APRIL have returned. RC3 closes the box as he and DEVON head downstairs to meet them.-

RC3: Yo guys! What up?

MICHAEL: Whatcha got there? Embarrassing baby photos?

RC3: Nah Michael… It's tapes. Wilton made these before he died.

-RC3 opens the box-

RC3: -taking out the cassette tapes- One for Mike, one for you Bonnie, one for you boss, and here's one for Garthe and Jennifer. Whose Jennifer?

DEVON: Wilton Knight's daughter.

RC3: She hot?

DEVON: Reginald!

RC3: Sorry boss.

Michael: I'll take Garthe's. Might come in handy.

DEVON: Don't listen to it Michael. You have your own.

MICHAEL: Only when necessary Devon.

-They all head off to bed. All wondering what the next day will bring-

-It's the next day. The final showdown has finally arrived. We first see GARTHE put on his black outfit. He walks in his usually way to KARR, who is getting a final check by technicians. When KARR is ready, GARTHE steps inside. They head off.-

GARTHE: You ready to become victorious KARR?

KARR: I am always ready Garthe. I look forward to seeing that inferior copy of mine in millions of irreparable pieces.

GARTHE: And I, seeing Michael Knight, the living, breathing, insult to my existence, finally lying dead. And the Foundation for Law and Government, my father's dream, will be destroyed!

-GARTHE smiles evilly as he drives to the war point. MICHAEL, DEVON, RC3, BONNIE, APRIL, AND KITT are in the Semi-Truck. They are all wishing MICHAEL and KITT good luck.-

BONNIE: You two be careful. Remember, KITT has a fully functioning lazar so use it when you have to.

KITT: Knowing Michael, we will have a head on collision.

MICHAEL: That will be our last resort KITT.

DEVON: God speed. I wish it didn't have to come to this point.

MICHAEL: Maybe it won't have to Devon. I have the tape that Wilton made for Garthe. It may have what Garthe needs to hear.

DEVON: I hope you're right Michael. I hope you're right.

-DEVON and others look on as MICHAEL hops into KITT. The semi door opens and MICHAEL backs out. Both him and KITT head to the rendezvous point.-

-GARTHE and KARR arrive first. They look out intently. Suddenly, KARR picks up something on his scanner-

KARR: I detect the inferior copies have arrived. When should we utilize the laser beams?

GARTHE: All in good time my friend.

-MICHAEL and KITT pull up-

KITT: There they are Michael. I still hope we can avoid a head on confrontation. I'm still shaken up by our last ordeal.

MICHAEL: If everything works out buddy we won't have to.

-GARTHE sets up the speaker-

GARTHE: Brother, you have finally come to meet your demise.

MICHAEL: It doesn't have to come to this Garthe.

GARTHE: Oh but it does. I want you dead.

-KITT detects something on his scanner-

KITT: Michael… My sensors indicate he is about to shoot a laser beam at us. Might I suggest we dodged it before I'm out of commission?

MICHAEL: Heard you loud and clear buddy!

-And with that, GARTHE shoots the first laser. MICHAEL moves out of the way. GARTHE continues to fire lasers at MICHAEL and KITT. –

MICHAEL: He doesn't know when to quit does he? Let me know when we're in range pal. If this is how he wants to play then I'm game.

-after a few more dodges, KITT detects a good point to fire-

KARR: Garthe, I detect they are about to fire at my rear end.

-MICHAEL shoots a laser but misses his target-

KITT: I don't think showing him that tape will be a good idea now… will it?

-MICHAEL remembers the tape. He puts it in KITT's cassette player-

MICHAEL: Don't play it until I say so.

KITT: Will do Michael.

-The firing of lasers seem to have stopped. The whole scene looked like something out of a Star Wars film. GARTHE begins to speak.-

GARTHE: Given up?

MICHAEL: Not yet. But I want you listen to something first. Play the recording KITT.

-KITT starts the recording. We hear Wilton's voice-

WILTON: Hello Garthe. By the time you hear this I'm already gone. I know you're mad at me and I understand. But you were so difficult to control. You always did what you wanted to do without any regard for other people. And I at some point lost my patience with you. I didn't want you to be locked in that African prison. Do you know how hard it is to watch your child go down a dark road and there's nothing you can do about it? I blame myself. I should have been there more for you. I guess it was the war that did it. It hardened me. But know I did everything to try to have you serve your sentence here in the states but the African government wouldn't allow it. You committed crimes on their land and must face their punishments. I knew it was going to be hard but I had no choice in the matter. You have no regard for any life other than your own and at the time, I couldn't face the fact that I was a horrible father. I thought that if you served those sentences when you were 18 you might have learned something. But you spent half your life in a prison cell. Now… you're probably wondering how I met Michael and why he looks the way he does. We met during the war. That's how I also met Devon. He was quick to defend you. He didn't like the fact I was avoiding you, but you needed to learn that the path you were on was not the right path. So I gave up. When Michael was shot, he needed a new face. We couldn't simply reconstruct his old one, otherwise the people who were after him would try to kill him again. So I had to make a decision. I knew with his new face, Michael would be safe. But I never stopped thinking about you Garthe. I can't imagine the pain you feel. The sense of betrayal… but I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry Garthe. For everything. I can understand if you don't want to forgive me.

-The cassette stops. There is silence. We see Garthe. He has an angry look on his face and the audience sees a single tear goes down his face.-

KARR: Are you alright?

GARTHE: No. I am not alright. It has been a long since I have heard my father's voice. He still blames me for how my life turned out.

KARR: Shall we continue defeating the inferior copies?

-GARTHE is still silent. He's still angry for what his father has done. He goes to shoot another lazar but then stops.-

GARTHE: Why would you show me? That will change nothing. It will never affect me. My father was and always will be a terrible father. You never will know what it's like. The perfect son my father always wanted. My father's perfect replacement. My father never truly loved me. You're a living, breathing, insult to my existence!

-GARTHE shoots another lazar at MICHAEL and KITT. The lazar hits where KITT's lazar is.-

KITT: Michael, my lazar has been hit!

MICHAEL: I see that buddy.

KITT: What are we going to do now?

-GARTHE on the loud speaker-

GARTHE: You lose Michael Knight. Once I have destroyed you, I will destroy my father's dream. You have no chance.

-Garthe gets ready to shoot another lazar. Then GARTHE gets a call from KARR. It is JENNIFER. She is crying.

GARTHE: What is it JENNIFER?

JENNIFER: It is mother. She passed away. She went to go take a nap and never woke up.

GARTHE: No! No! Mother cannot be dead!

-GARTHE punches KARR'S steering wheel. He backs up KARR and drives off.-

KITT: What's going on Michael?

MICHAEL: I don't know pal. I don't know.

-MICHAEL and KITT return to the Foundation. MICHAEL, RC3, APRIL, BONNIE, and DEVON are in the office. DEVON is on the phone.-

APRIL: How did it go between you guys?

MICHAEL: The only damage was KITT's lazar. Garthe just somehow left without a reason.

-DEVON gets off the phone. His face is sombre.-

DEVON: I just received news that Elizabeth Knight passed away.

-Everyone at the Foundation looks sad.-

RC3: Must be tough for Garthe. First he lost his dad, now he lost his mom. Gotta be hard on him.

MICHAEL: I feel bad for Garthe. He called me the perfect son. I'm the son Wilton always wanted but never got.

-Everyone nods in agreement. We then cut to a cemetery. It is cloudy and raining. We are at ELIZABETH KNIGHT's Funeral. We see GARTHE, JENNIER, and ADRIANNE standing on one side and MICHAEL, RC3, BONNIE, APRIL, and DEVON are on another side.-

PRIEST: We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a beloved wife, mother, and benefactor. She was loved by all her knew her. Elizabeth Knight was a wonderful woman who had a caring heart and a love for her family and friends…

-As the priest gives his sermon, the camera zooms out and goes to black-

END OF PART II.


End file.
